


Closet Cases

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-25
Updated: 2005-06-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Hidden behind the closed doors were two people who were ready to come out of the closet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Thanks to my beta Amanda who is doing a great job.Also thanks to the girls for always being there when I need them. Sid, no words can tell you how much I am thankful to you. Also, Denise, Cara, Daphne, Lizzy, Tay you girls are the bestest.Please leave feedback.

* * *

Brian’s POV:

I roll over after making love to my wife and I can tell something isn’t right.

“Brian, are you okay?” Mel asks me.

“Yeah, just thinking.”

“About?” She looks at me expectantly.

Shrugging, I reply, “Oh, nothing important. I need to get up and take a shower. It’s almost time for the bachelor party. Make sure you tell Mackenzie ‘hello’ for me.” I get up and go to shower while my wife makes us some lunch.

Mel and I have been married for five years now. It was the only thing left to do. Mel and I have been best friends for most our lives. Our fathers are business partners.

Mel is a successful lawyer and I run my own ad company. We have a great life, but lately, something seems to be missing. We are happy, don’t get me wrong. Maybe I am just crazy.

“Brian, you ready? We don’t want to be too late, or we’ll miss the strippers.” Mel laughs from the doorway as I grab my coat and move past her. She laughs at me and I kiss her, laughing as well.

“You are the one who doesn’t want to miss that hot bodied stripper boy.”

“Oh you know me well.” Mel smiles, and slaps my ass as we move to the car. “So get a move on it, Slick.”

Once we arrive at the banquet building, Mel heads off to meet up with the girls while I make my way to the men.

“Brian, so glad you can join us,” the groom-to-be says, slapping me on the back in greeting.

“Yeah, like I would miss your last real party, Max.” I smirk, and then leave him to mingle with other guests. I slowly move farther inside the crowded room.

“You’re just in time for the stripper Brian.” Marc, Max’s brother tells me as we move to the table. 

“Yeah, I know what the best part of a bachelor party is.” I laugh as we all move to the center of the room. Once seated, the music starts and a really pretty red head takes center stage.

Swaying seductively, she makes her way to Max, and gracefully sits on his lap. As she performs her lap dance, Max is smiling from ear to ear. “Look at those knockers, huh Brian?” Marc comments, his eyes never leaving the stripper.  
“Yeah, big ones.” I smile at him, but yet, her ‘knockers’ don’t seem to be doing anything for me.

“I’m going to go use the restroom.” I whisper to Marc.

“Yeah, sure. Go and whack off,” he laughs at me.

I shake my head and walk out of the room. Soon, I pass the room for bachelorette party and decide to peak in and check on my wife. I just want to make sure she hasn’t attacked the male stripper. What I see when I open the door freezes me in my tracks.

I see this really gorgeous blond boy, who doesn’t look older than twelve, slowly and sensually taking off his clothes. He is rubbing up against the girls, one of them being Mel. He turns around and I am blinded by his smile.

My dick jump-starts my heart once more. I look down and feel the need to plunge it into that fucking fabulous blond boy ass. Hastily, I move away from the door. What the fuck is wrong with me? He’s a boy — a _man_.

I head into the restroom and look into the mirror. “Get hold of yourself Kinney.”

“You okay sir?” I look up into the mirror and find myself gazing into the most amazing blue eyes. Eyes that happen to belong to the blond stripper.

“Uh, yeah.” I turn to move and bump into him.

“Sorry,” I say quietly, not meeting his piercing stare.

“It’s okay. Hey look, maybe you need to sit down.” He takes my arm and I feel like I want to pass out from the touch. What the fuck is wrong with me?

“I’m fine.” I sit down on the counter and he gets a towel and wipes my face with it.

“I know.” He smirks and I can’t help but reciprocate. 

“So are you having fun teasing the women?” I ask.

“It’s a living. But you don’t have to worry about me making a move on your wife.” He leans in close, his lips brushing my earlobe. His hot breath tickles, and drives me wild at the same time. I shiver involuntarily, and whispers. “I’m gay.”  
“Oh, well I wasn’t worried about my wife.”

“So tell me . . . uh . . . ?” Trailing off, he looks at me questioningly.

“Brian.” I tell him.

Holding out his hand he replies, “I’m Justin. So, how long have you been in the closet?”

My head snaps up, and my eyes narrow into slits. “What are you talking about,” I ask sharply.

“Well according to that hard on you got, it looks like you enjoyed the show. And I’m not talking about the female stripper,” he purrs.

“Look I’m not discussing this with you.”

Nodding slightly, he says, “Okay, I understand.” With that he turns around to exit the bathroom.

Just as his fingers grasp the doorknob, I breathe, “Justin.” 

Smirking, he turns around and casts me a knowing look. I’m still in shock that I even said anything. I feel him press his slender body against mine.

“I thought so,” Justin whispers, as he reaches out to touch my painfully hard cock. “I can tell you want me.” 

Inhaling sharply, I stutter, “I uh, I . . .” 

“It’s okay. I am not going to make you do something you don’t want to do. Of course, anymore time we spend together requires payment.” Squeezing my crotch one last time, Justin winks at me and walks out of the bathroom. Watching his perfect ass sway gracefully out the door, I realize that he’s left me with the biggest fucking hard on I’ve ever had.

After I jerk myself off I head back out to where the guys are. Passing the bachelorette party again, I peek in and see Justin dancing with the bride. As if on cue, his gaze lands on me, and he smiles while grinding into the furiously blushing bride-to-be.

I smile back, closing the door and making my way back to Max’s party.

Once the parties were over Mel wanted to hang out with the girls some more so I went out to Liberty Diner. I come here every so often and hang out. Deep down, I know that I’m gay, but I can’t come out to anyone. The only one who knows is my new friend Michael and his friends. I think Michael has a crush on me.

I’m sitting in the booth with them when I hear Emmett yelling “Justin, over here.” As I look up I see the same blond that was at the party.

“Hey Em, hey guys. Brian,” he adds, smiling down at me.  
“You know Brian?” Michael asks him.

“We just met.” Justin smirks at Michael and he sits on Emmett’s lap. Immediately, Emmett wraps his arms around the blonde. I a slight pang in my gut as watch them. 

Ignoring the feeling, I turn to them. “So are you two like, together?” I ask, seemingly nonchalant.

They look at me, laughing. “Hell no! Em is my best friend. We tried to make it more once, but it didn’t work out.” Justin tells me.

“Oh.” I elegantly reply. I can’t help but feel relieved.

“I met Em the same way I did you. At a party, but it was for a gay man who wanted me to strip for him.”

“Oh, so you do private parties too?”

“Yeah, Em’s cousin hired me and Em was there. It’s where we met.”

“Yeah and imagine, I was about to leave when this morsel walked in.” Emmett says, and slaps Justin on his hip.

“The rest is history.” Justin laughs.

“So you met Justin at a strip party?”

“Yeah, he is in the closet.” Justin replies, gazing at me with a devious smirk. 

“Yeah, we know. He’s been hanging out here and if you weren’t too busy to see your friends, you would have known.”

“Well, so sorry Teddy, but there is something called work. You know that I have to do it in order to pay my bills.” Justin nudges Ted.

Everyone laughs. “Yeah, plus he has the art gallery show coming up. How are the pieces coming along?” Michael asks sounding genuinely interested.

“Great. I’ve got a great muse in my head now.” Justin smiles at me and I feel myself going red.

“Well I must get back to the gallery. I am already late.”

“Like Linds would fire you. You know she adores you.” Ben tells him.

“I know, I can’t help it. I’m just naturally adorable.” He smiles cheekily and then gets up to kiss everyone good bye. Then, he leans over me, his lips only centimeters from my ear. “See ya stud,” he whispers, and I watch as he walks out.

I look back to the guys and they are all smiling knowingly. “What?”

“You are so crazy about him.” Michael tells me, laughing.  
“I am not. He’s just a tad, sure of himself isn’t he?” I look to Ben.

“Yes, he is sure of himself because he has been through so much. He came out in high school and was bashed at his prom when he brought his boyfriend instead of a girl. He doesn’t hide what or who he is from anyone. He has a fuck em’ all attitude. If they don’t like him, fuck em’. He is a strong homo.”

“So is he still with this boyfriend?” I ask, in a voice that hopefully sounds indifferent.

Michael shakes his head. “No, he moved when he got a job offer. Speaking of jobs, I need to get back to the store. Brian it was good to see you again. Hope you come again soon." Michael gets up, kissing his boyfriend Ben before leaving the Diner.

“I should get back as well.” Emmett says, standing. “If you want to get to know him, just go for it.”

“I will talk to you guys later.” I also get up to leave, and walk with Emmett to his car. He doesn’t say anything, and just hands me Justin’s calling card. Smiling, he gets into the car as I wave to him.

I look down at the card and read it. “Justin Taylor. Stripper for all seasons.” I laugh at the ad. I can do better then this. With someone like Justin, a good business car is in order.

I pick up my phone and call the number.

“Taylor here.” Justin answers, his voice taking on a business tone. Shit, he sounds hot.

“Hey, it’s Brian.” I stutter out.

“Hi Brian. What can I do for you?” I can hear him doing something in the background.

“I was wondering if I could pay for your services, for a private party.”

“Sure, when and where?”

I tell him tonight, at the loft I kept on the side after Mel and I got our house.

“I’ll see you then stud.” He hangs up.

Yes, you will see me then.

* * *

**Justin POV:**

I smile, hanging up another picture, when Lindsay's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

“So you were telling me about this closet guy.”

“Yeah, he has the most amazing hazel eyes. He’s totally gorgeous beyond belief, and married, unfortunately. But hey, I can’t turn down money. Even if he is in the closet.”

“Justin, I’ve seen that look before. Just be careful.”

“I will,” I reply, smiling slightly.

Lindsay continues, “So tell me about this hot lady you met.

Didn’t you say that you’ve got a hunch that she’s also in the closet?” Do I detect a hint of hope in her voice? 

Shrugging, I reply, “I don’t know for sure. She’s a petite brunette with the nicest chocolate brown eyes. Oh, and a she’s a lawyer.”

“Ah, a smart one. I like those,” Lindsay says, smiling approvingly. Hmmm . . . she seems pretty interested. 

“Yup, she’s married to the other closet case.” I tell her. “Ironic, isn’t it?”

“Why is it you can see through the closet cases?” She laughs, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Because I used to be one and plus, she didn’t get turned on by me, but he did.” Emitting a very un-ladylike snort, Lindsay slaps my arm playfully.

“Oh lord, if someone isn’t attracted to you, it means they are either in the closet or blind.” We both laugh, and I stick my tongue out at her teasingly. 

“I am meeting him later. He is paying for me, for now.”

“Justin, be careful. Just because he’s a closet case doesn’t mean he will leave her.”

“I know Linds,” I sigh, hanging up the last picture.

“Justin, these are great.” She looks over the sketches and paintings I hung up to be shown.

“Thanks,” I blush. I don’t know what it is about her, but I always blush when she comments my work.

After we finish hanging up the other paintings, I glance at my watch.

“Well, time to go meet the closet man.” I place an empty box on the floor. It was previously occupied with a painting, so it’s not heavy now.

“Please tell me you’re going to shower first.” She laughs and I throw some packaging peanuts at her. 

“Of course.” I tell her and walk out.

After going home, showering and putting on one of my best ‘you want me’ outfits I head over to the address he gave me.

I buzz in and he lets me up. I get to the top floor and he is waiting for me with the door open.

“Hey Sunshine,” Brian greets, and I smile at him.

“Hey Brian.” I walk inside and am impressed by the furniture. “Wow, nice stuff. I . . . like your kitchen.”

“Thank you. Want a drink?” I nod, looking around.

“Sure.” I answer him.

He gets us both a beer and smiles at me as I take a drink. “What?” I ask, quirking an eyebrow.

“Nothing. It’s just funny how we met, and then I find out you are friends with the guys I talk to when I go to that part of town, which isn’t often.”

“Well I have known them a few years to answer your next question, I’m twenty three.”

“Wow, you don’t look it,” he says, moving closer to me.

“But I sure don’t move like a kid, or dance, or fuck like one.” I smirk at him before moving away to turn on the stereo. 

“So tell me what you want, stud,” I whisper seductively, and Brian smiles back.

Reaching into his pocket, wearing that smirk I’ve come to really like, and takes out the money. Handing it to me, Brian doesn’t let go of the money until I look him in the eye and move closer to him.

“To talk.” He says softly, turning off the music. I stand there in disbelief, too shocked to notice that he’s let to of the money. What the hell?


	2. Closet Cases

Sorry this took so long to get out. I have been really sick lately and just now getting over it. I want to thank my wonderful beta, Carly who did a great job. Also thanks to the girls for keeping me going and being patient with me when I have been offline. I promise more updates soon to all my stories. Fell free to leave feedback. Enjoy

* * *

I can’t believe the look on his face when I tell him I only want to talk. It was like that fucking commercial: 

Time spent with Justin: $500 per party.  
Money for his underwear: $50.   
Seeing the look on his face when told just to talk: **PRICELESS**

“Justin, look I know you get paid to strip and I am fine with that, but I want to get to know you. Not your job.”

“But why the money?” He looks at me.

“You said that you get paid to strip, well instead of stripping, I want to just talk.”

“I know that asshole, oh I understand. I told you before that you don’t get anymore unless I get paid.” He laughs about it. I know that I shocked him. 

“You don’t get paid a lot to talk do you?” I ask.

“Uh, not in this field no. But I do have those who are my regulars. So what do you want to talk about?” I look at him.

“Let’s talk about you. Justin, I am not new to being ‘gay’ but I have never really been with another man.” 

“That would cost you extra,” he tells me, laughing. 

“I’m not paying to have sex.” 

“That’s good because I am a stripper, not a hooker.” 

“I know. Justin look. I asked you here because you know I am married but no one knows this side of me. I just want to, you know? Okay, look Justin, I am highly attracted to you. I have never been with a man. I have seen some together and I have the ‘gay’ friends that are your friends as well.”

“Brian, are you asking me to be your first?” He smirks at me.

“Shithead. I am not really sure what the fuck I am doing. All I know is when I saw you at the party I was fucking horny enough to jerk off in the stall. Then at the diner I had to see you again.” I mumble out.

“So you are asking me to?” 

“I am not sure if I am ready for that part. But I never believed I would go this far with these intentions and when I saw you, I realized I also believed in something else that I never did.” 

“What’s that?” He asks me.

“I’ll tell you later.” I smirk at him and he walks over to me and sits down in front of me. 

“Ok, you want to know about me?”

“Yeah.” I sit next to him.

“Well, you know my name. I’m twenty-three and I live alone. I am an artist by day, stripper by night. I work at the GLC as well as putting my own stuff in the shows they have. I am currently single, but looking.” He winks at me and continues. “I graduated from PIFA with honors. I’m into dancing and meeting new people. Hence you.” I blush as his hand touched my leg.

“So you want to be an artist?” I look down at his hand.

“Yes sir.”

“Don’t call me that, makes me feel old.” I smile at him.

He moves his hand up my thigh, stopping just inches from my crotch. I take a deep breath. 

“So tell me, is that enough talking?” 

“What else do you have in mind?” I look at his hand again as his other hand reaches for my chin, lifting it up to look at him.

“You want me.” It was said more of a command then a question. I couldn’t do anything but nod. “I thought so.” He leans in and kisses me.

His lips are so soft and gentle as he lets his tongue roll with mine. I feel his hand rubbing my hard cock on the outside of my pants. Man, I want him to pull me out.

He must have read my mind, because he unbuttons my pants and reaches in and takes me out. He strokes me while kissing me and I can’t help the moan that escapes from deep in my throat.

He kisses my neck one last time as he looks into my face. “First lesson.” He licks my lip.

He bends over and takes me into his mouth. Now I have had blowjobs before but not with someone that knows all these moves. Shit, he’s going to cause a heart attack. He sucked all the way down as he hummed, letting me hit the back of his throat. He then twirled his tongue around my dick as he blows, coming up and then sucking down again. 

All the while his hand is also stroking as his other hand squeezes my balls. He lifts his hand to my mouth and I suck on his fingers. He removes them from my mouth and places them at the entrance of my ass. He slowly sticks them in as he swallows my cock, making the pain forgotten in seconds as his fingers probe my ass, and his mouth attacks my dick. 

I couldn’t believe how fucking incredible it felt. I wanted more, but my dick decided it couldn’t take anymore and I shot my load down Justin’s throat. My body shook and shivered as I came down and Justin leaned up, kissing me and letting me savor my taste on his mouth.

He leans back up and as I open my eyes, I see him smiling at me. That smile will be the death of me. 

“Damn Sunshine,” I whisper.

“I just wanted to show you what your future holds.” He smirks and licks his lips. “Tastes fucking good.”

“So sure of yourself?” I ask, through catching my breath.

“Always. You have to be in this day and age. Plus, I can tell, you sooo care about me.” He sing songs as we both laugh.

“Ya I guess in a way I do.” 

“And you want me.” He runs his finger over my lip.

“Oh god,” I say as I feel my dick rising to the occasion again.

“Plus, the titanic there tells me you want me.” I feel him touch my dick. 

“Titanic?” I look at him.

“Ya, it was the biggest ship ever.” He smiles at me and I can’t help but smile back.

“How was your first blowjob with a man?” He asks me.

“Fucking fantastic.” I breathe out as I feel him breath on the titanic again.

“Brian.” He looks up.

“What?”

“We have a problem.” I look down. “You’re hard again.” He smiles as he takes me into his mouth once more. Showing no mercy, he starts to suck as fast as he can. I throw my head back and arch off the couch as I shoot my load into his throat again. 

“FUUUUUUUCK!” I scream out. 

As I come down once more Justin kisses my lips and I pull him into me. As I catch my breath once more I look at him. 

“Well looks like the titanic has sunk again. But he’ll rise again in the future.” He kisses my lips again, gently and passionately. 

“I should get going. I think I stayed my limited time,” Justin tells me as he gets up.

“Stay,” I tell him as I pull out my wallet and hand it to him. “Take all the fucking money, just stay.” 

“Brian, you have a wife to get home to and I have a show to get to.” He smiles as he laughs.

“What show?” I look at him.

“The one at the GLC.” 

“That’s tonight? I’ll swing by.” 

“Bring your lesbian wife, Mel.” I look up at him.

“What?” 

“I can always tell. I have a friend who she might like.” Shit, no fucking way.

“Brian, I can just see people for what they are. She’s in the closet as much as you.” 

“Justin, when can I see you again?” I ask, forgetting about my wife at the moment.

“Well, as soon as you call me. Look, I know it’s not fun being in the closet, but I promise you this. By the time I am done with you, you will be a flaming homo. Okay maybe not flaming, but you will be a proud one and out of the closet. I’ll help you be the best homosexual you can be.” He kisses me as he walks to the door.

He turns around and looks at me. “Hey, about that other thing you said you didn’t believe in until me. I feel the same way. Don’t worry, you won’t have to pay me forever.” He smiles as he puts the money in his wallet and walks out, leaving me speechless for once.

I head home to ask my wife, my lesbian wife, about going to the show. I laugh at the thought. Justin has to be wrong about her. There is no way she is into other women. I would have known. Of course she could say the same thing about me. 

I walk into the door. “Mel?” 

“In here Brian.” I walk in to see Mel looking through some paper work. I give her a quick kiss and sit down.

“Hard day?” She asks me and I smirk “Ya, very hard.” I laugh.

“What are you laughing at?”

“Just something in my mind. Hey, I was invited to the GLC tonight for a show of some art. I thought it would be good to go since I do a lot of the decisions of art in my business.” 

“Ya, sure we can go. I wouldn’t mind seeing some new stuff.” I look at her and try to see the look in her eyes. 

“Well I am going to go shower.” I get up and go to shower. In the shower I think about what Justin told me about her.

After I shower, I go down to see her putting her papers up. I go up to her and put my arms around her waist. “Long day for you to Ms. Attorney?” 

“Yea, but I’m fine.” She turns in my arms and kisses me. No, no lesbian kisses like that. Not with a man.

“Brian?” She looks at me with concern.

“I’m fine.” I sit down on the couch and watch her.

“Did you ever think we would be here? I mean we grew up together and were best friends. Our fathers were business partners.” 

“No I didn’t but here we are.” She smiles down on me as she sits on my lap. No fucking way is she a lesbian.

“So going to the Gay Lesbian Center won’t bother you?” I look into her eyes.

“No, why should it?”

“I don’t know. Just didn’t know how you felt about those kind of people.”

“Brian Aiden Kinney. They are people like us, they just prefer the same sex.”

“I know, don’t bite my head of counsel.” I look at her and she smiles.

“Oh shit. I know that fucking grin.” 

“Yes you do. Now no more talk about gays. Tonight I will show you a few new things.” She bounces on my lap and laughs as she gets up. No fucking way is she one of them.

Once we get to the center we find Justin’s stuff and I am shocked to see the talent he has.

“Fucking great isn’t he?” We turn to see a blond haired woman. 

“Yes he is.” I look at Mel who is looking at this woman. 

“Hi, I’m Lindsey. I’m a friend of the artist’s. Justin should be here anytime.” 

“He’s late?” I ask her.

“No, he’s here, just talking to someone over there. Someone buying his painting.” I nod my head and look back to the area where Justin is talking to someone and he sees me, smiling. 

He walks over to me and puts his hand out. “Nice to see you Brian.” I look to him and then to Mel. 

“Oh my god, you are the stripper from the party.” He smiles and nods his head. “Yes ma’am I am. I’m Justin.” She shakes his hand and looks at me.

“How do you know Brian? I didn’t know you were gay.”

“Well yes I am and I met Brian at the party as well. We met in the restroom.” I look at him in way of thanks.

“Oh.” 

“I see you met my biggest fan, Linds, this is Brian and Mel.” I shake her hand and notice Mel taking a little longer in letting her hand go. No fucking way.

“Justin these are incredible,” I tell him.

“You better believe it. Justin and Linds are our favorite artists. We are their biggest fans.” I see Emmett and the gang coming over. Shit, I think my cover is about to blown and not in a good life affirming way.

“Guys this is Brian and Melanie Kinney,” Justin tells them and they must understand the code because they all say hi. 

“This is Emmett, Teddy, Mikey, Ben, Hunter, Deb, Vic and my friend Daphne.”

They all shake our hands and act like they just met us. Justin just winks at me and I nod in understanding. 

“Mel, why don’t I show you my private collection?” Lindsey said out loud. 

I look at Mel who smiles. No fucking way. 

“I would love that.” I see Lindsey give Justin a knowing smile. 

Mel turns to me smiling. “You don’t mind do you sweetie.” I just shake my head.

“Not at all.” I watch as they walk away and notice Lindsey put her hand at the crevice of Mel’s back Mel just smiles at her. No fucking way.

“Well looks like someone is going to see something private. Brian would you like me to show you something private?” I just shake my head.

“No fucking way.” I mumble out.


	3. Closet Cases

I would like to say thank you to my beta Carly. You are such a doll. Thanks for everything. Also thanks to my girls, Sid, Daphne,Cat and all the others, thx for standing by me i love you all.Feel free to leave feedback.

* * *

“What do you mean no fucking way?” I look at Brian who is looking at the door.

“I meant her Sunshine. Not for what you asked. Let’s get out of here.” He looks down into my eyes and I smile. 

“You got it.” 

“You leaving Justin?” I turn to see Emmett smiling at us. 

“Ya, you think you can do okay without me?” I ask him and he looks at Brian, smiling back at me. 

“You go teach the man the ropes, I’ll stay here and take orders.” I laugh as I pull Brian out of the gallery. 

“Let’s go to the loft. It’s closer,” Brian whispers to me.

“You got it stud.” 

We drive back to Brian’s loft with him looking over at me while he is driving. I lean over and rub the fabric on his pants. He moans as I run my hand up and down his length under his pants.

“Fuck Justin, you are going to cause us to have an accident,” Brian said pushing my hand away.

“Then hurry the fuck up. I want you.” I lick his neck to show my anticipation. 

“Shit Sunshine.” Brian whispers and pants.

“I told you, I want you.” I seductively say to him.

As we pull up to the loft Brian grabs my neck, pulling me into him, and kisses me hard. “Upstairs now!” he said trying to catch his breath.

We get up to the loft and I push him up against the door. Kissing him, I start to take off his clothes. He grabs my hands and looks at me.

“Justin, I have never fully been with a guy. I mean I’ve had blowjobs, but not full blown sex.”

“Well there is a first for everything.” I smile back.

“I only know a few things.” 

“Brian, don’t worry. I will take it easy with you the first time. I won’t hurt you.” I whisper

“I trust you.” He tells me as he finishes taking off my clothes.

We move into the bedroom where I lay Brian down, kissing his neck and slowly moving downwards until I reach my destination. I look up and smile as I see Brian leaning his head back, eyes closed. I could have cum just looking at him.

I lower my head and take the whole length of his cock into my mouth. I hear Brian take in a breath and my own catches in my throat. I start to move my lips up and down his big dick. I stroke with one hand while pinching his nipple with the other as I let his tip hit the back of my throat. I hold it there, humming as my tongue moves around the shaft.

“Fuck Justin, So fucking good.” Brian whimpers.

I smile as I begin to move faster. I slide a few fingers in my mouth with him and wet them up. While inside I move my fingers around his dick and pull them out. As I move downwards, I slide my finger inside his waiting winking hole. 

“Shit.” He arches up and I just hold still, letting him adjust as my tongue swirls around. As he starts to relax I move my finger in and out. When I think he is ready, I pull them out and slide two fingers inside him. He arches again.

“Oh fuck.” He swarms at the intrusion but starts to fuck my fingers. I take him all the way in as my finger hits his prostate and I can feel his balls tighten up and before long he is cumming into my mouth. I drink it up like a cat would do with milk. 

I lean up and kiss his soft mouth, letting him taste himself. 

“Justin,” He pants. “I want more.” 

“You can have as much as you want.” I look into his eyes.

“I am really glad you didn’t give up on me.” I smile at him.

“I didn’t because you called me, remember?” 

“Oh ya, I remember. I got your number from Emmett.” He laughs.

“I’m glad you did.” I run a hand down his chest. “Tell me what you want.” 

“I am not sure. I have never been with another man like this. Just a blowjob here and there from hustlers.” He looks away from me. I pull his chin back to look at me.

“There is nothing wrong with that. I will take it easy with you. Just tell me if you want to stop.” He nods. Before I knew it, he was done on my dick, sucking me off. For someone that has never given a blowjob he was doing well.

He leans up and sees how it’s affecting me as I near the point of orgasm. “Brian, stop or I’ll shoot.” 

“I want to taste you, Justin.” He whispers, which sets me over the edge. The orgasmic tone in his voice. Plus the look of lust, or is it love in his eyes. A man can handle only so much. 

I shoot my spunk down his throat and, to my surprise, he drinks it all. Doesn’t miss a drop. 

“You taste so sweet Sunshine.” He leans up and kisses me.

I look down and see how he is hard once again. I roll him over and lick my way down. I take him into my mouth while reaching for a condom. I slide it onto him. I look into his eyes and they are smiling at me. 

I get up and get over him, lowering myself onto his dick. He looks up at me before closing his eyes. I move faster on top of him, burying him inside of me. I can’t help but close my own eyes, leaning my head back as I feel him arching into me. 

We begin to move as one. Melting into together and before I knew it, he was arching up as I was slamming down into him, hitting my prostate as we both scream out with our orgasms. 

As we come down I look down at him. Sliding off of him, he smiles up at me, rubbing my arm. 

“You are so fucking hot. So fucking incredible.”

“It’s the sex talking.” I laugh to show him it’s a joke. 

“No, it’s not, twat. I know what I am feeling.” 

“Me to.” I tell him, kissing him.

Before I could control it, we are both hard again. Brian rolls me over and looks down at me. “I want to feel the ecstasy of what you seemed to be feeling while you were riding me. I want to feel the feelings you were having while I was in you. I want you inside me, Justin.” His smile never once wavers from his lips. 

I roll him back over, licking down once more. By passing his cock I stick my tongue inside his blinking hole. He arches up into me. “Justin, please. I need it.” 

“And you need to be prepared.” I smile.

“I’m prepared.”

I lean up, taking him into my mouth as I slide a finger in. He squeezes my finger and grunts. 

“I told you. You need to be prepared.” As I slide in and out, I replace the one finger with two. 

I hover over him as I place the tip of my dick at his entrance. “Now, take a deep breath and relax.” He nods as I slide the tip in, stopping to let him adjust. 

“Fuck!” He screams. Before I knew it, the look of pleasure overtook the pain, as his moans grew more erotic. 

“That’s it let the pleasure take over. It gets better.” I moan out.

Before I knew it, he arches up farther into me. I slide all the way in, hitting his prostate each time I jab inside him. I hold still inside and then jab him three times, sending us both closer to the edge. 

“Fuck I’m going to cum Justin,” He yells out. 

“Me too, cum with me.” As I drive farther inside and jab with all my might, we both scream out with our orgasms. 

I lean over, kissing him as we come down from the feelings. He rolls me over and gets off me.

He lies next to me and smiles. 

“That was amazing.” He tells no one in particular.

“I agree,” I whisper out. “I wonder how Linds is making out with Mel?” 

“I still don’t know if it’s that. Linds is a nice lady. Maybe my wife just likes her friendship.” 

I look at him and laugh. “Sure.” 

 

**A week later**

Brian POV:

Justin and I have hooked up a few times this week. Not for just sex, but for other things as well. We have talked so much. He jokes about getting paid for his time but he said that I am his special friend. 

I walk into the diner to be immediately smothered by Deb.

“Hey slim. What brings you here?” She laughs at me when I point to Justin, who is sitting in the booth.

“I should have known,” she tells me as she moves away. “Don’t you hurt our Sunshine or I’ll have your balls for dinner.” I simply nod my head.

I walk over to the booth, sliding in and kissing Justin on the side of his head.

“Hey stud.” He smiles at me.

Deb comes over with a cup of coffee and hands it to me. I smile up at her. “Thank you.” 

“No problem. Family dinner tomorrow night, Justin you will be there and you will bring this gorgeous man here with you.” She tells him, looking at me.

“Deb,” I try to say. 

“No, you will be there, or I will have your balls on the wall.” What is it with this woman and my balls?

“Okay, I’ll be there then. I value my balls,” I laugh, looking at Justin. 

“And she would do it to, right Momma Deb?” She smiles back over at Justin and points a finger at me. 

“Don’t push your luck.” She scares me.

“Well I guess I’m going to be at dinner tomorrow night.” I run a hand over Justin’s hand.

“Ya, you will.” He leans over, kissing me. “Then we can go have a private party afterwards.” I blush at the thought. Brian Kinney, blushing. Who would have thought?

Justin’s cell phone rings and he pulls away. 

“Taylor. Hey Todd. Ya I can do it. What time? Okay, I’ll be there. What color? Blue it is. No, thank you. Yes, Five hundred dollars up front. Okay, I’ll be there early. Thank you for your call. Bye.” He hangs up the phone, getting out his schedule book as he writes down what he just said.

“Client?” I ask a tad bit jealous.

“Ya, Todd’s one of my regs. He has a friend who is getting married, or should I say he’s having a ceremony and he asked for me to give the man a rise. So I’m going to make money on it. Since the man is rich.” 

I can feel myself get more jealous but I can’t say shit. He isn’t mine, yet. Shit where did that come from?

“How long will this take you?” I ask him.

“A few hours probably. We can get together after if its not too late.” 

“Sounds good. I will order us some dinner. Just call me when you are heading over and I’ll meet you at the loft.” He leans over, kissing my cheek.

“You got it stud. I should get going. Got to pick up my outfit and get ready.” I pull him into another mind blowing kiss, okay, it was mind blowing to me because Justin knows how to use his mouth. Damn he is a great kisser.

As he walks out he smiles back at me, and I once again feel my jealousy peak up. I shouldn’t do that. I mean, I’m a married man as well. I’m having an affair, but at the same time, everyone says that Mel is too. I don’t know why it’s hard for me to believe that. Then again, Mel is the butch kind. And she does scare me. 

“Fuck, I can see it now. Shit, she is.” I laugh out loud as I leave to go home and wait for the phone call from Justin.


	4. Closet Cases

Thanks again to my beta on this story, Carly. You are amazing and thanks for everything you have done. Also thanks to the girls for everything you do for me. I love you all. Feel free to leave feedback.

* * *

It’s been a month since Justin and I started seeing one another. I find myself fighting the green monster of jealousy. I know he’s a grown man, but damn, I don’t want others touching him. 

I know I can’t complain since I am still married to Mel. Speaking of her, she seems to be talking to Linds a lot more. And in the last month, our sex life, well, at least between Mel and I has become non-existent. We sleep in the same bed when we are both home, but one of us seems to be gone. 

“Brian, are you ready? We told them we would be there by five.” she shouts out.

“Yes, I’m ready.” We were invited to the gang’s family night at Deb’s house. 

“Let’s go then.” she tells me while opening the door.

“I’ll drive.” I tell her as I shut the door behind me.

As a gentleman I open the car door for Mel. Closing the door after she is safely buckled in, I get in and start the jeep up. 

As we are driving I see Mel checking herself in the mirror. I know she’s done it before but lately it’s been more. She’s more girlish and it scares me. She’s been a butchy kind of woman and that’s what I loved about her. She could hold her own.

We pull up to the house and I open her door and help her out. We see the door opening and Gus runs out. I have met him a few times and he’s a funny little boy. 

Justin has told me all about his little boy. Lindsey had asked him a few years ago to help her have a child. He agreed to jerk off into a cup for her and then came Gus. He is now two years old.

“Hi Bwian. Hi Mel.” He runs up, hugging both of us. 

“Hey Gus.” We both say hugging him. We look up and see Justin and Lindsey standing at the door. 

“Hey guys,” Justin yells.

We both wave to them. Gus runs back to Justin and he picks him up. I smile at the way Justin is with his son. He places him down and runs inside. 

“Hey Mel, come on I’ll show you where to put your stuff.” Lindsey smiles at Justin who grins back at her. 

“Come on in Brian.” Justin pulls me inside and to the other room where he pulls me into him and kisses me, hard. I kiss back until air is needed.

“Damn what a welcome.” I whisper.

“Just wait til later.” He smiles that sunshine smile that melts me everytime I see it.

“I look forward to it.” We move out and we try to keep up the ‘friendship’ look with every one. Even though they all know about us. Well everyone but Mel.

The dinner goes by quickly. I kept feeling Justin rub his hand on my crotch as we were eating.

I told everyone I needed to use the restroom and as I came back I spot the door open to one of the rooms. So I peaked in. I stand in shock as I watch my wife kissing Lindsey, and very passionately I might add. 

As they break apart I clear my throat and Mel turns to look at me. Her smile fades away and she looks panicked.

“Brian. Oh my god, umm, I don’t, oh god I’m sorry.” Mel starts to look anywhere but me.

I can’t but laugh at the situation. “I would never had believed it if I didn’t see it with my own eyes.” I say laughing again.

“Brian, why are you laughing? I know I can’t explain this, but-” 

“You’re bi or lesbian?” I say laughing.

“Brian how can you be so calm?” She looks at me in confusion and I start to laugh harder.

Justin comes walking in with that sunshine smile. “Hey Sunshine, just caught my wife kissing the mother of your child.” He smiles even bigger. 

“So what are you going to do about it?” He asks me.

“Brian, I am so sorry. Please.” Mel starts to say but I put my hand up to stop her.

“Let me show you why I am not upset.” I say shocking even Justin as I pull him into me and lay one hell of an earth-shattering kiss to his lips. He opens his mouth, letting me in. Forgetting the reason I started this kiss, I run my hands down his back and squeeze his ass. He moans with every touch.

We hear a shocked sound from in the room and we stop kissing, catching our breath. Looking at Mel she looks like I slapped her.

“Holy shit. Brian,” Justin mumbles.

“Sorry Sunshine.” I smile at him and turn my attention back to Mel. 

“I guess we both have our skeletons out of the closet now.” 

“How the fuck long have you been doing this?” Mel looks from me to Justin and back.

“Since you started with Lindsey,” I reply. She looks at me and knows I caught her as well.

“You know at first I didn’t believe you were like this either. But lately things have been different.” I move to her and take her arms in my hands.

“I know it’s a shock, but I’m just going to say this. I’m gay. You are a lesbian.” I look to Justin who nods his head. 

“I know I am, but I didn’t even think about you being gay. Shit Brian.” Mel looks at me. “We both have been living this lie.” 

“Yes, but since Justin and Lindsey, the true ‘us’ are coming out,” I tell her. 

“Mel, I’ve known about Justin and Brian since the beginning. Just when we started as well.” Lindsey admits.

“You knew?” She looked at Lindsey who nodded her head.

“So what now?” She looks back to me. “If our folks find out, our jobs, it could ruin us. Our families.” 

“Mel, let’s not jump to conclusions about things. I don’t know if I am ready to come out to them. I barely just came out to you and myself. I know I enjoy being with Justin, but fuck. I don’t know what I am doing sometimes,” I say a tad more quietly.

“But you and Justin? I mean, he’s a stripper.” Mel tells me.

“Yes he is and a very good one too.” I smile at him.

“Yes I am. But I’m a stripping artist.” Lindsey laughs at him.

“But you, shit Brian.” Mel leans against the wall.

“I didn’t believe you would like girls until I saw you with Lindsey at the showing.” I look at Justin and smile.

“Anytime stud.” Justin runs his hand on my arm.

“I still can’t believe this.” Mel sits down on the bed. Lindsey sits next to her. 

“Mel, no one will tell anyone until you are ready.”

“Thanks.” She looks at Justin and smiles.

Justin’s cell rings and I look at him. “Hi Todd.” He said smiling. “Ya, it was fine. I told him he could call me if he needs my help. No, that’s fine. Just tell him I’ll do it. Ya she’s here. Ok. Bye.” 

“Justin?” Linds looked at him.

“Todd wants me to strip for a friend. The guy liked me so much he is having just a stupid party and wants me to come dance. He offered to pay double.” Lindsey smiles at him but then I feel myself getting more jealous again.

“That’s great. More money for you.” 

“And more money for Gus.” We hear him yelling from the other room.

“Todd said to give you a big hug and kiss from him.” Justin smiles again and I feel myself melt again.

“How sweet.” She smiles.

“So when is this party?” I ask him.

“Tomorrow night.”

“Oh.” I feel myself getting jealous. I look away from them to the door where Gus is running through and jumping at Justin. 

“Hey sonny boy.” He hugs him close.

Mel leans into me, “You are jealous. I saw the way you looked when he told you that. Oh my god, you are in love with him.” I look at her like she’s crazy but I know she’s right.

“He’s great Mel. I never meant to fall for him. But he is incredible.” I smile even to despite myself.

“But he’s a stripper and you are getting jealous over his clients. How do you think that will work?”

“Because I just know. Mel he makes me believe in myself. Not that I didn’t before, but. Shit look at that smile.” I look at him.

He comes over to me and kisses my cheek. “Hey Sunshine.” I pull him into me and kiss him again. After we stop we see the girls doing the same thing and I can’t help but think ‘what is life going to be like now?’

“You want to come with me to the party?” Justin asks me.

“Isn’t it against the rules.” I saw, trying to sound like it doesn’t bother me. 

“Nope, Todd said to bring someone with me if I want. It’s not a real job, it’s just a party with a bunch of us.” 

“In that case, hell yes I’ll go with you.” I say a little too eagerly.

“Sounds good then. Let’s go back down before people start to worry.” Justin replies.

We go downstairs and hang out for a while until Mel comes over to me. “Brian, since you know, is it okay if I go home with Lindsey?” 

“Mel, you are old enough to go where you want. I’ll be with Justin anyway.” She nods her head.

“Okay, this is still strange though.” She chuckles.

“Tell me about it,” I say looking over at Justin who is putting Gus’ jacket on.

After we said our good byes we head back to the loft. 

“Brian, are you okay?” Justin asks me with concern.

“Yes I’m fine. Just can’t believe how many things have changed. I mean not long ago I was a married man with a wife and no intention of cheating on her and now, we are cheating on each other and we are both gay.”

“Well at least it’s easier then if she wasn’t. And you are still married and it’s not cheating when we all know about it. Plus, you could be bi and gay.” He laughs out.

“No, I’m gay. Women don’t turn me on at all.” I feel him pull me into him.

“Brian, I know that there isn’t anything to worry about here.”

“Justin, it’s not them I am worried about. It’s my family and co-workers who by the way are family members who I am worried about. Now lets stop talking about this and get into me worshipping your beautiful body.” I pull him closer to me and kiss his beautiful lips. 

He moans as I feel his hands move over my ass and squeezes them in his hands.

“Oh god Justin,” I pant out. “I need you.” 

“You have me. But if you really want more of me, like my dick up your ass, then lets go to the bedroom where I can fully take advantage of you.”

We move to the room, undressing each other on the way. Without warning Justin pushes me down and covers my body with his and kisses his way down. 

“Justin I am supposed to be worshipping you,” I tell him. 

“You can later. I want to taste you first.” My eyes close, feeling his mouth wrapped around my dick. He doesn’t let up as my dick reaches the back of his throat over and over again. I feel his finger slide into my ass and then two fingers and then three. Slamming them into my ass, hitting my prostate every time. Before I could stop myself I feel my balls tighten up as I begin to shoot my load into his mouth. He eagerly drank all I could give as he slams his fingers in one last time I feel the last of my cum squirt into his throat. He leans up and kisses me softly.

“I swear Justin Taylor, you are going to kill me.” I pant out.

“Naw, just wound you,” he laughs to me. 

I roll him over and start my own ministrations on his body. Using what I have learned from him I do the same thing. Before long I can’t take it as I lean up and straddle him. Sliding a condom on his tip I slide my ass down, pushing the condom down onto his dick. 

“Oh fuck!” he screams out. 

I move my hips down all the way til I can’t get any farther on him. I lean back and arch my back, taking him even farther as he begins to stroke my own throbbing cock. 

Before time could allow we are both screaming each other’s names as we both shoot our load. Mine over his chest, his in the condom buried deep in my ass.

I roll off him and he removes the condom and ties it up and tosses it into the trash. He rolls over and looks down on me as I smile up at him.

He smiles as well before laying his head down onto my chest, making sure I whipped it off before that. I look down at his angelic face and can’t help but think ‘you are in deep Kinney, you are falling in love’. But how will Justin feel about me? Before he falls asleep I whisper, “I love you Sunshine” and close my own eyes.

But before he falls asleep I hear him faintly say “I love you too Stud.” I can’t stop the smile on my face as he falls into a peaceful sleep, leaving me to do the same moments later hearing him say he loves me over and over in my head. 

“No fucking way,” I say before I fall asleep holding this angel in my arms.


	5. Closet Cases

Thx again to my beta Carly for a great job. Thx to Sid for pushing me into writing all the time among other things. Thx to all the gang. Enjoy.

* * *

**Justin POV:**

I can’t believe the admittance of his love for me. At first I thought I was dreaming but then I remember faintly saying it back to him. Brian smiles at me as he looks over from his computer.

“What are you thinking?” He asks, leaning back into his chair.

“Oh, nothing much. Just how much this party will put me ahead on money. I love the feeling of putting money into Gus’ account,” I tell him as he gets up and walks over to where I am sitting. 

“And?” 

“And the fact we haven’t kissed in awhile.” I smile up at him.

“Well we need to do something about that.” He straddles my legs as he kisses my lips.

We pull away as we both need air to breathe. “You still want to go with me to this party tonight?” I look at him.

“If I still can?” He quickly looks away but I can see the jealousy in his eyes. I turn his face towards me.

“Stop worrying. It’s just a job that Todd’s friend has all the time and I am there to dance and look good. Which let’s face it, I always look good.” 

“Yes you do. Justin, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Do you remember anything bout last night right before you fell asleep?” He looks at my eyes.

“You mean about us confessing our newfound love to each other?” I smile at him as he turns red.

“Ya, I was wondering if you remembered or if it was like said in the moment of sleep.”

“Brian, I never say things I don’t mean.” He gets a grin on his lips that makes me lean up and kiss.

“So what time is the party tonight?” He questions me.

“Seven to whenever. But I have to be there at six-thirty.” 

“Why so early?” 

“Well they like to party. I have to be there to get the money before hand and then I have to get dressed so I can just get undressed.”

“I thought you said it wasn’t that kind of party.” 

“It’s not, but I still have to do something to let them see what is on the market for jobs. If I don’t at least take a little off, then they won’t see what I can offer and then, they will see what they can hire.”

“Justin, why don’t you slow down? I mean I can help you with money.”

“Brian, I don’t need your help with money, nor do I want it. I am capable of taking care of myself as well as my son. I do this for many reasons. One is for my son. Two is for myself. Three is I love to dance. Four is I love the look I get from people. Five is it’s how I met you. I have many other reasons as well, but I will tell you this, I will never take handouts. Yes they give me money, but it’s tips, just like a waitress. Plus it’s a job I get paid for.”

“I didn’t mean to offend you Justin. It wasn’t meant that way.” He explains.

“It’s okay Brian. I understand.” I kiss him again before pushing him off me and going into the kitchen to make some lunch. 

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. We ate, we talked, we laughed, and we fucked. But not necessarily in that order. 

Later that night we were getting ready for the party when Brian came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck. 

“How long do we have to stay at this party?” He asks me.

“A few hours.” I reply. “So finish getting ready.”

“I am ready.” he whispers. I laugh at his child-like attitude.

“Then lets go.” He lets me go so we can head to the party.

 

**At the Party**

The party was underway as Brian makes his way over to me. 

“Hey Stud, care to dance? I promise, you won’t forget this one” He takes my hand as he pulls me into him and slowly dances with me. Grinding into him I kiss his neck.

“May I cut in?” We turn to see Todd standing there smiling.

“Of course not.” I smile up at Brian. “Go get a drink.”

“Sure,” Brian replies.

“Justin, you need to cool it with Brian. I need you to mingle.”

“Look Todd, this isn’t a normal job, you know I come here and just look pretty, dance with those that ask so we have more clients in the future.” I tell him.

“I know Justin, but the more time you spend with Brian, the less you ‘dance’ with the other people here. I just want them to know you are available. Even though you are sort of with Brian, they don’t need to know that.”

“Fine Todd. Look just make sure he has a good time” I look from Todd to Brian.

“No problem” He said smiling.

“Todd, hands off, he is mine. You can bottom for someone else.” He walks away laughing.

I make my way around the room, meeting new people. A tall redheaded man walks over to me, sticking his hand out.

“Hi. I’m Casey.” 

“Justin,” I reply, reaching out to shake his hand.

“I see that man over there, staring at you. Be careful, he could be a stalker.” He nods his head towards Brian. I laugh looking towards Brian.

“More like devoted fan. We are just friends.” I tell him, wanting to keep the option open for a job.

“Looks like more then just friends. It’s ok if you are, it wouldn’t stop me from hiring you.”

“Well, in any case.” I think before saying, “We are dating.”

“Really, what’s his name?”

“Not important.” I smile at him.

“Just making conversation.” He looks back to Brian. “He’s sexy.”

“Yes he is.” I smile at Brian who winks at me. 

“He has a ring on.” he points out. Leave it to a fag to see it.

“Yes, he’s currently married to a dyke. She’s seeing the mother of my child. They are still pretty much in the closet.” I look at him and start to move to the music. “No more about them. I don’t just spill my guts to anyone. Now let’s stop talking about him and get down with some moves.” He just nods as we dance.

I feel him pull me closer. “My job is to dance with the clients, dance FOR the clients and get tips from them. I am paid to strip, not fuck. So if that is what you are into, I’m sorry.”

“That’s not what I’m after, Justin. Just dancing.” Casey smiles at me.

“Sorry, just getting the rules out ahead of time.” We continue to dance.

**Brian POV:**

I watch this tall redhead grind against Justin as I begin to feel the monster of jealousy come to life in me. I don’t want anyone touching him and here is this man rubbing up against him.

“Let him do his job Brian.” I look over to see Todd next to me.

“Am I doing anything? No I’m just watching.” 

“And showing the jealousy you have. Brian, this is his job. To strip for people and to let them go as far as Justin is comfortable with, rather it’s just dancing or more, it’s fully up to how far to take it. It’s his job to make them feel good. Justin is the best at his job. He has never let anyone go as far as you two have. If you mess up this job, you will never come to another party and you will lose Justin. He doesn’t like jealousy.” Todd looks back to Justin.

“You know nothing about our relationship and I would appreciate if you would not assume you do. Justin and I have had this talk and he thinks my jealousy is cute.” I simply say.

“Not if it gets him fired.” I look at Todd.

“You wouldn’t fire him.”

“No I wouldn’t. But if we lose clients because they see you two together, then there is no reason to keep him on.”

“Todd, don’t fucking fire him on those grounds. Hell, you can’t fire him on those grounds.”

“I am not going to do shit, but the last person who got involved with someone who was jealous of his job ended up with the man being so jealous, he refused to work.”

“And we both know Justin isn’t easily influenced on anything. He has his own mind.”

“Yes he does, but he has always wanted someone to love him as well. Just don’t fuck up his world.” 

“You either.” I walk away and head towards Justin when I see the man hand something to Justin.

“Hey may I cut in?” I look to them both.

“Casey this is Brian, Brian this is Casey.”

“Nice to meet you Brian. You have an amazing man here.”

“Yes I do. Thank you.” He nods his head at me and walks away. I know I have seen him some where before but where?

“You having fun?” Justin asks me.

“A blast, now that I have you grinding against me.” He laughs and once again I am blinded by his Sunshine smile.

“Damn, your smile lights up the room.” I tell him which makes him smile bigger.

“You are too good to me.” He responds.

“Nope, never too good for you.” I see him look around before leaning up and kissing me.

“What was that for?” I look down on him.

“For being your jealous cute self.” We both laugh at the thought.

“I’m not jealous.” I look into his eyes.

“Yes you are. Your eyes tell it all. I think it’s cute and sexy.” he whispers to me.

“You do, well then, you can’t dance with anyone in here but me for the rest of the night.” I look down at him.

“It’s just a job Brian. Means nothing. Besides, I might be dancing for them, but I’m going home with you to fuck you all night long.” He smiles again and I forget what we were talking about.

“How soon can we get out of here?” I ask him.

“What time is it?” He looks at his watch. “Well we have been here longer then I am being paid for so let’s get out of here.” He tells me as he takes my hand and we walk out.

**Casey POV:**

I watch Justin and Brian leave, trying to figure out where I have seen him before. I have been watching him since they came through the door. 

I walk over to where Todd is gathering things up. “Hey Todd, the guy with Justin, his name is Brian?” 

“You mean his friend?” He looks a little upset.

“No I mean the man he’s dating. It’s ok. I am not in the least bit worried about Justin not doing his job. Just wondering what you know of his boyfriend.” 

“All I know is his name is Brian Kinney. They have been dating awhile now.” Todd looks towards the door before going back to packing up the stuff.

Brian Kinney. I knew I knew him. Shit wait ‘til I tell my brother. He works with Jack and James, who are Brian and Mel’s dads.


	6. Closet Cases

Thanks to my beta Carly for doing a great job.Luvs to you. Also thanks to Sid for all her constant harrassing until I got this done.You know I love you.The kick to the balls is just for you.This may look like the end, but it isn't.

* * *

**Brian POV:**

The next morning I get up to get ready for work and find that we never left the loft last night. I smile at the memory of our wonderful night of making love. 

I look over at a sleeping Justin and get up to shower. Before it could end, I felt a naked Justin push himself up against me. 

“It’s too fucking early to get up,” he slumbers out.

“Well depends on what you are talking about. My dick has been up for hours. But it is when I have to be at work, which I do in less then an hour.” I say while he kisses my neck.

“How about I take care of that for you?” He gets on his knees and proceeds to suck my cock into his warm mouth. He has the best mouth. 

After making me squirt all my cum into his mouth, he leans up and kisses me. Smiling, he gets out and lays down on the bed. “Wake me when you get back."

“Justin.” 

“I know. I will be up and waiting.” He gives me a smirk. 

After getting dressed, I kiss Justin and head out to work. Once I arrive at work I see a bunch of people standing around and looking at me. 

“What are you all looking at? Get back to work.” I tell them as they separate and go their ways.

I walk into my office and see Mel sitting at my desk. “Well looks like someone got lucky last night,” She smiles.

“Ya and so did I.” She laughs with me.

“So how was it stud?” She leans back in my chair.

“Amazing as always. And what about yours?” I look at her smiling again.

“Unfuckingbelievably great.” She gets up and kisses my cheek. “By the way, morning honey.” 

“Oh, good morning dear.” I take my seat and look up at her.

“Brian.” She looks down for a second.

“Mel, no need to go into it. I am just glad that we are the only ones who know. And that finding out about me wasn’t a bad thing for you.” I get up and hug her just as my door is swung open and our fathers come rushing in, slamming the door.

“Get your hands off my daughter!” James shouts out.

“Dad, what is going on?” Mel looks at him.

“I heard about a certain party last night from one of our employees. His brother was there.” I hear a knock on the door. I look up to see Matt standing at the door.

“Matt, not now, this is personal.” I go to shut the door when Jack stops me.

“His brother was there last night. Matt tell them what you told us.” I look at Matt.

“My brother was at this party for a friend of his and he say you there. Dancing with another man and being very jealous over this blond. His name is Justin from what Casey told me. And he told Casey that the two of you were dating.” Oh shit. 

“Dad?” Mel looks at James. 

“I’m sorry Baby,” he tells her. “Brian how could you do this to my daughter? Are you a fag?” I look at him. 

“Answer him Brian,” my dad yells at me. 

“This isn’t the time, nor the place to talk about any of this.” I try to change it from getting worse at work. 

“Why, is it true?” James asks again. “You are a fucking fag and been lying to Melanie and to everyone. You are not welcome in my home anymore.”

“DAD!” Mel screams.

“No Melanie. I won’t let him in our home anymore. And I want him to stay away from you. He’s a fag sweetie. He has been lying.” 

“Dad.” Mel tries to calm him down. 

James turns and hits me. “Fuck!” I scream. 

“Dad?” Mel runs over to me and turns my face towards her. I look into her eyes. I give her a look to let her know I won’t rat her out. “I’m fine Mel. I’ve been hit harder.” 

“Get out of here Brian. You are fired.” James tells me.

“You can’t fire me for liking dick. It’s against the law.” I look at them both. “Yes I know about the law. I’m not stupid.” 

“Well, then we will just have to figure out some other way to get rid of your ass.” I look at him.

“Dad, you can’t do this. Brian is a great worker and if it weren’t for him, you wouldn’t have most of the clients you have.”

“Mel, you are taking up for him because you are still married to him. But don’t worry. We will take care of that.” James says and Jack looks at me in disgust. 

“Forget it Mel. It’s ok. If they want to fire me, fine. If I am not wanted here, I will start my own company and take all his clients. I don’t stay where I am not wanted.” 

“You quitting on us?” Jack asks.

“Yes dad I am.” I look at him. 

“Get out then,” James spits out.

“Brian wait. Please. Don’t let this happen.”

“Mel, you are more then welcome to come work with me. But I refuse to stand here and let them or anyone tell me how I feel is wrong.” She nods her head.

“She won’t be going with you,” James tells me matter-of-factly.

I look at her and she looks puzzled. I lean in and give her a small kiss on the cheek. “Keep in touch. I know you will since my boyfriend is the father of your girlfriends baby,” I whisper in her ear. She laughs.

I start to walk out when Mel yells my name. 

“Yes?” I look at her.

“Wait.” She turns to her dad. “ Are you really that pissed at Brian for being gay?” I don’t know her angle here.

“Sweetie, he lied to us and used you and lied to you and hurt you.” 

“Do I look hurt dad?” I still don’t get this.

“No, actually. What did you know?” She looks to me and I shake my head, not wanting her to ruin what she has here. 

“Yes I knew. I found out when he pulled Justin into him and kissed him.” I smirk as I remember that night.

“You son of a bitch. How could you do that in front of my daughter?” Before I knew it he had tackled me to the wall and punched me. 

Mel was over and pulling him off. “Thanks Mel,” I say sarcastically while another first hits my stomach. I go to hit him when Mel screams my name.

“Brian please don’t. Dad stop, let me tell you what happened.”

He goes to hit me again. But this time I block it and kick him in his balls. I turn him around and push him up against the wall. “Fucking stop and listen to your daughter for a fucking second asshole.” 

“Dad, stop fighting. Just stop and listen.” But he is continuing to struggle with me when I see Jack coming over when Mel blurted out. “Fucking listen. I’m gay too.” Her father stops moving and Jack stops as well.

“What?” James looks at her. I look at him and go to let him go. But before I do that I push my arm into his neck. “Listen to her, and if you so much as treat her like you just did me or raise a fucking hand to her, or a finger, I will hurt you.” I let him go.

He doesn’t move. Mel continues. “I found out when he kissed Justin after he saw me and Justin’s best friend Lindsey kissing. She’s the mother of Justin’s child. Brian walked in on me kissing another woman. I thought I hurt him when he laughed and pulled Justin into him. So you see, he didn’t hurt me.”

“Mel, what has he done to you?” He said.

“Fuck dad, he hasn’t done shit to me. I fell in love with another woman. There is nothing wrong with it. And if I still want dick, she has strap-ons and dildos. And I am going to go with Brian. We are still very good friends. And the way you have treated him tonight, I don’t want any part of it.” 

“Mel?” He walks towards her. 

“No dad, I need time. Seeing how you treated Brian hurts me. It’s hurts to know that you could hate me as much for being a lesbian.” He goes to reach for her and I grab his arm. 

“Listen to her. She doesn’t want you to touch her right now.” I turn to Mel. I can see she’s shaken up over this. She moves into my arms and hugs me tight. “Let’s get out of here Bri.” 

I simply nod my head. “She will call you when she’s ready.” I walk out knowing things with our families will never be the same.

**Two Months Later**

**James POV:**

It’s been two months since that big outburst at the office. I can’t believe my daughter is one of them. I am standing outside her door and I remember what got me here. 

_”James.” I turn to see Brian standing there._

_“What the fuck do you want?” I ask him._

_“I want to talk about Mel. Look I have one simple question.” Brian looks at me._

_“What?”_

_“Did you love your daughter before you found out she was gay?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“Then what has changed? She is still your daughter. She just has chosen to love someone that you don’t see fit. But she is an adult. She isn’t asking you to accept that, she just wants to be your daughter.” I look at him._

_“Brian.”_

_“No let me finish. Look, family is important to Mel. Don’t throw it away just because she is in love with another woman. She loves and misses you. James, I am not asking you to like me, but I am asking you to love your daughter, unconditionally.” I look away from him._

_He turns to leave when I place a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks Brian. Have you tried with your dad?”_

_He laughs. “Ya, but he decided to hate me.”_

_“I’m sorry, you know, for everything.” I stick my hand out and he shakes it. Smiling at me he lets go._

_“Go make up with your daughter.” He walks off._

That is why I am standing outside Mel’s house. I knock on the door when I hear laughing. It’s Mel’s laugh. I love her laugh. 

She opens the door and her smile fades when she sees me. “What do you want dad?” She looks back in the house then at me.

“I want to talk to you. I have something to say.”

“Then say it.” She quietly says.

“I love you. I love you. You are my daughter and yes it upset me at first, but a wise person told me that you have changed who you sleep with but you haven’t changed the fact you are my daughter.” I tell her. 

She has tears coming down and puts her arms around my neck. “Daddy, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“No baby, it was me who hurt you. I am so sorry.” We hug each other tight. I hear someone clearing their throat and I look to see a pretty blond standing there with a little boy in her arms. 

“Hi.” He waves.

“Um Hi.”

“I’m Gus. This is my mommy. Why is Mel crying?” He looks to his mom.

“Gus it’s ok. This is my father.” 

“Why don’t you come in sir?” Lindsey looks to Mel who nods. I step inside. 

“Dad, this is Lindsey and her son Gus. Linds, this is my dad.” 

“Nice to meet you Lindsey, Gus. You must be Justin’s son. I never met him, but I heard about the two of you. He is adorable. Looks just like you.”

“Well thank you but I think he looks like Justin. And it’s nice to meet you as well.” She turns to Mel. 

“We can go if you want.” Mel shakes her head. 

“You are Mel’s girlfriend. No need to leave,” I tell them.

Mel smiles and hugs me again. We spend the next few hours talking and I have to say, Lindsey and Gus both seem sweet and they make Mel happy. I stand up and announce I should go. 

“Thanks for everything dad.” Mel hugs me. “By the way, what wise person told you this stuff you were saying?”

“Brian, who else?” She smiles. 

“I told you he’s a great man. I will have to call and thank him.”

“And he is good to you as well. And thank him for me as well.” I tell her, before saying my good-byes and leaving. I feel much better, and I have to say, I owe most of it to Brian.


	7. Closet Cases

**Brian POV:**

I can’t believe I am out of a job and how I just walked out of there like that. Yes I can. I am Brian Fucking Kinney. 

I feel Justin come up behind me as he sits down by me, leaning over to kiss me. 

“I have a solution to your situation.” He looks at me.

“What’s that Sunshine?” 

“Come to work with me. I told him about you and he has seen you a few times with me. He said if you need a job, then he will give you one on a ‘probation’ kind of thing.”

“Justin, I don’t need to get a job as a stripper.” I look down at the menu.

“Brian, it won’t be for ever. Just until you get your self back on track.” He looks at me and I can tell he means it. 

“You think I’m good enough?” He smiles at me.

“Yes, very much so.” He runs his hand, smiling that smile I have come to love.

“I don’t know. I mean, nothing wrong with it but I am” 

“If you say to shy I will have to laugh my ass off.” I look at him, laughing.

“No, we don’t want that. You have the perfect bubble butt. I was going to say I am good enough for the job.” I look into his eyes. “If I do this, it will only be until I save enough to get my own business going” 

“I know” He rubs my hand.

“Ok tell Todd I’ll do it.” He jumps up into my arms. 

“Sweet, now we can dance together.” He said while kissing my neck.

“On occasions, but we will dance together all the time at Babylon.” I tell him while he continues kissing my neck.

“I know we won’t be dancing a lot together since it’s usually just one stripper at a place, but who knows. If someone from the club knows we work together, they might want a private show” He gets up, sitting next to me as Debbie places our plates in front of us. 

“What’s got your dicks in twists?” She looks at us.

“Brian’s going to come work with me.” Justin speaks up.

“As a stripper? Wow Brian, now you will be hell to live around. Showing it off more then already do, if that is all possibly possible.” She laughs at her own self.

“Deb, no comments from the peanut gallery or no tip.” I give her my tongue in cheek smirk.

“Oh you will tip me or next time, I spit in it.” She smiles before slapping me in my head. 

We eat our food while Justin talks about the job. “Well why don’t we head home and talk about this.” I stand up and put my hand into my pocket for the money when I look over to see Justin already there paying. “Little shit” I say to myself.

He walks over smiling. “Let’s go stud” 

Once we are back at the loft, we sit down, watching TV, Dirty Dancing. Justin said it’s good to watch Patrick do some moves. Then the phone rings. 

“Hello” I say into the receiver. 

_Brian, it’s Todd. I was calling to let you know you have your first gig tomorrow night._

“Shit, so soon?” I look to Justin.

_Yes, so soon. This is what all the new ones do. I call and give out the word that is working and now, well you are becoming in high demand. So be at 335 W. Wilson at seven-tomorrow night. Ask for Harry. Good luck Brian._ He tells me before hanging up.

I look over at Justin. “I uh I have my first gig tomorrow night for a man named Harry. Must be old because only old men are named Harry. Oh fuck, I am really doing this.” 

“Brian, I can show you some moves if you want.”

“I know how to dance Sunshine.” I reply, taking a drink of water.

“Yes, but you aren’t just dancing, you are stripping.” For once I can feel myself getting nervous. “Brian, dancing at Babylon is different. You know how to move, but you have to move in the way where you take the clothes off.” 

“I know what a stripper does, I am dating one.” I smirk at him. “Ok Justin, show me some moves.” 

He gets up to put some music on. Slowly swaying his hips walking towards me. Putting his hands on my hips, he starts to make me sway my hips with his. 

“In stripping it’s not just the steps, you have to also feel the music.” I can feel him moving against me. 

“I bet you can make an old man cum in his jeans just by moving.” I tell him smiling.

“Well, you would know old man” He smiles as I reach behind him, smacking his ass.

“Ok stud, let’s see what you have. Just do as I do. Close your eyes, let the music take over” I do as he tells me as I feel him grind into me. 

“You keep doing that Sunshine, the dance will be over fast” He laughs.

“You have to move like you are making love to the air.” He whispers into my ear.

After showing me some moves I can’t stop the hard on I have. I pull him into me. He looks at me smiling. 

“Spaghetti arms! Can I have some tension please” As he puts my arms up I look into his eyes. “You’re invading my dance space. This is my dance space, that’s yours” As he demonstrates Baby’s movements from the movie. “Now let’s strip dance” 

“Justin, please.” He pulls away from me. He looks at me and gives me his evil smile. I can’t help myself.

“Justin” I look at him.

“Yes Brian” He looks back at me.

“How do you call your lover boy?” He gives me the biggest sunshine smile.

“Come here lover boy.” He leans against the wall.

“And if he doesn’t answer?” I take a step toward him.

“Oh lover boy” He whispers, running a hand over his chest. 

“And if he STILL doesn’t answer” I grab him by his waist. 

“I simply say, baby, ohhh Baby. My sweet Baby, you’re the one.” He ends it with one hell of an earth-shattering kiss.

“I think I got it down.” I whisper into his ear.

“Actually, I think you got it up.” He whispers back.

“Actually, you got that up.” I pull him into me, kissing him. Pulling him up, carrying him to the bed.

“They say you make love like you dance.” He tells me.

“Then you shouldn’t have a hard time doing it since you fucking dance like a god.” I get that sunshine smile again.

We spend the next few hours in bed, sucking, fucking, making love.

We lay there once more in each other’s arms. “Well if all my gig’s end with me getting my dick sucked then this job might not be half bad” Justin hits me in the arm.

“Ouch, you little twat” I roll him over to teach him another lesson in ‘dirty dancing’

So here I am, stripping and dancing for this old man name Harry. Which I knew I was right, only old men are Harry’s or Henry’s. I have been nervous doing this. 

The guys are like older then I am used to but I can deal with it. It’s not like I have to fuck them. 

After finishing my dance I lean over to pick up the clothes when there is a tap on my shoulder.

“You were well worth it. Care for a drink?” I look up to find Harry standing there with a beer, smiling down at me. 

I lean up to take the drink. “Thank you.”

**

“Thanks” I say to the bartender and I turn to face the guys.

“So how are things going with the profession Mikey?” 

“Okay.” But I am not convinced.

“Spill it Mikey.” I look at him once more.

“He was offered a job in Tibet, teaching.” 

“For how long?” Justin asks him.

“For as long as he wants it.” Mikey looks away from us.

“Is he taking it?” Emmett chimes in.

“Yes, he is” We turn to see Ben standing there.

“Hey Ben” Everyone says at once.

“I told you the reason I have to do this. When I was first diagnosed with HIV I went there and they helped me. I owe them a lot Michael. I told you I want you to go with me.” Ben looks at him.

“I can’t just up and leave my life here Ben. My friends and family are here. Let’s change the subject. So Brian tell us about the gig.” Mikey takes a drink, looking at me.

“Well, at first I was nervous. Hell through the whole thing I was nervous. But someone taught me all the right moves and now I’m gonna do my kind of dancing with a great partner, who’s not only a terrific dancer. Somebody whose taught me that there are people willing to stand up for other people no matter what it costs them. Somebody who taught me about the kind of person I want to be.” I look at Justin who is trying his hardest not to smile. Knowing where I got that line. 

“What about telling us what happened?” Emmett chimes in once again.

“Later Emmett.” I take Justin to the dance floor as we start to grind with each other. He leans up to kiss me.

“You seem to know more about Dirty Dancing then you let on.” He whispers to me.

“Shh, don’t tell anyone, but I do know a lot about dirty dancing. The movie, and the act.” I prove my point by grinding into him like in the movie. 

“You are great, at both.” He smiles.

“I know Sunshine. I know. Stick with me and I’ll show you some really dirty dancing.” 

**Two weeks later**

Justin and I are at the loft having a make out session when the phone rings.

“Let the machine get it.” He tells me.

_HI you reached me, but I’m out of reach. Leave a message. Beep…_

_“Brian, its Harry. I was wondering if you would like to join me for drinks.”_

I grab the phone. 

“Harry, hey, sorry. What’s this about drinks?” Pause. “Okay where and when?” Another pause.   
“Okay I’ll see you there. No problem. My pleasure. Later.” I hang up the phone, climbing back in bed with Justin. 

I look at him and he is just staring at me. ”What?” I ask.

“Since when do you have gigger’s calling you? It’s against the rules.” 

“Since when do I ever follow rules Sunshine?” He looks at me with a look. Maybe it’s jealousy. Couldn’t be that.

Or could it?


	8. Closet Cases

I want to thank my wonderful beta Wethie. Great job. Love ya. Also I want to thank Sid for her help in this chapter of me pestering her on how it is.lol I also what to say thanks to everyone who has been waiting patiently for the next chapter to this story. SOJ took over my mind and I had to write it. I wrote a long chapter for this story to try to make up for some lost time. Thanks to the Asylum and the HORS for their contant support as well. Also to the girls, Nisey, Limpy, Sid, Carrie, Tay the twins, Mari and everyone else in the 'Crazy 'R' Us' Gang. Love you all. Also thanks to Jim and Chris, love you both as well.

* * *

**Brian**

“Brian, nice of you to meet me. I am always happy to see you.” Harry smiles at me.

“Well I never turn down a chance to have a free drink.” Laughing as I shake his hand.

“Well have a seat.” This is the third time since the night at the loft where we have gotten together and not for the dancing. 

Justin said it’s wrong and against the rules but Harry isn’t just a client anymore. He just needs a friend. Or so he has told me.

“Brian, am I coming between you and your boyfriend? All I want is to be friends. A man my age can’t have too many of those.” Harry sips his drink.

“Well no worries. He will be fine. He is just concerned because it’s not allowed for the dancers to see the clients out of a gig.” I tell him.

“I understand, so why are you with me?” He looks at me.

“I don’t know. I guess I just can’t turn down a chance to drink.” I smile again.

“Well I appreciate it.” We order two more drinks as I look at his hands.

“What’s wrong Harry?”

“I’m just old Brian dear. It comes with the age.” He smiles but I know something isn’t right. 

“Harry, what is it?” I start but he puts a hand on mine.

“Dance with me Brian.” I look at him like he has lost his mind but smile as I stand up. 

“Sure.” Who am I to tell him no.

We move to the dance floor, swaying back and forth, looking into his eyes he looks happy.

He puts his hand on my neck and I fear he is going to kiss me, but instead he just leans into my ear. 

“Thanks Brian.” He moves back as I just nod my head. I can’t believe I am dancing with this old man. 

We are so lost in dancing until I felt a familiar hand sneak around my waist. I smile knowing its Justin. 

Leaning back I smile “So you want some of this?” I ask.

“Always.” Justin admits knowing that we are so familiar with each other’s body.

“Hi Justin.” Harry looks at him, Justin smiles and waves a hand at him. 

“Don’t be rude.” I slap his ass after turning around in his arms.

“Sorry. Hi Harry.” He shakes his hand as we move together.

“Well you boys enjoy yourself. I need to get this old ass home and into bed.” Harry shakes our hands and walks out.

“Why did you come here?” I ask pressing my now hard dick into his.

“I wanted to come get you so we can go to Babylon.” 

“Justin.” Knowing I am still not sure about going down there I smile. I’ve been there a few times and I have had a great time, but just knowing that now my sexuality is out there in the wide open, it still is a little scary. 

“Come on you have been there before.” I nod my head.

As we get to Babylon I see the guys from the gang that hang with Justin. 

“Oh my, aren’t you just the hottest thing” Emmett hugs Justin. I feel a pain of jealousy. Hell it seems to go around. 

Justin was or is jealous over Harry.

I see Justin sliding out of Emmett’s arms as Michael makes his way over to Justin. \  
“Ben’s going to Tibet.” He looks sad.

“Well you knew he was talking about it. And he also invited you to go with him. So why don’t you just pick up and go with him.” Justin asks.

“Because I have a life here Justin. I can’t just up and leave.” He looks down once more.

“Well come dance with me and we will see if we can at least make this a little better.” Justin smiles, taking my hand and putting his other around Michael’s neck.

“Everything is better when you dance.” Justin sings songs.

“Not everything can be solved with dancing.” Michael grins. “But it can help you forget for a little while.” Justin and Michael and Emmett all shout in unison as we move to the dance floor. 

Pulling me into him Justin looks around. “They all want a piece of you.” 

“But you are the only one who gets it.” I smile when he jabs me with his dick. 

“Fuck, I love your smell.” Justin whispers into my ear. I close my eyes as I moan at the slightest touch of him. What is it with him? No woman has ever done this to me before. Neither has any man.

I feel another pair of arms wrap around Justin’s waist as I open my eyes to see Justin laugh at something Emmett just told him. I have never done jealousy so why with Justin? 

‘Because you love him’ I say to myself. Looking at them, Justin smiles at me as Emmett kisses Justin’s neck.

“I’m going to go find me a nice piece of. Oh hello, I see me a nice piece right there. Thanks Baby” Justin nods as Emmett walks away, then Justin looks me in the eyes.

“What the fuck was that?” I smile.

“Emmett’s way of getting his sweets. He dances with a professional and then when someone gives him the eye, he goes to them.” He smiles at me.

“So you liking your job?” Justin grinds into me.

“Ya, have met a few nice people. And I have saved up a little money.”

“Brian please let me help you with the money to get your agency.” I look him in the eyes.

“Every extra thing you have goes for Gus. I am fine. Mel and I have talked about it and she is willing to help with the money she makes from being a Lawyer. But I refuse to take hers to.” He looks at me.

“You were just offering me money not long ago.” He tells me.

“Yes when I had a job.” 

“Well I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t take it.” He smiles as I feel my dick harden even more.

As we grind into each other on the dance floor, with the moves he has taught me, as well as my own moves and we give everyone a show, a taste of what we can do. To see two strippers dancing together is magical. I mean, you never know where one ends and the other begins. 

“Let’s get out of here. I want to fuck you.” Justin moans into my ear.

“Yes. Let’s.” We move out after saying night to the gang.

We go back to the loft and make love for the rest of the night. 

**Justin**

Last night was weird. I have never done jealousy before. But just knowing how often Harry calls Brian now has my jealousy showing up each time. It’s been two weeks, and Brian has been to see him 4 times.

I am playing with Gus in the sandbox when I feel arms around my neck. Just as I am about hurt the person, I smile at the kiss on my neck.

“Hi baby. Hi Gussy.” Emmett smiles at him. 

“Auntie Em.” Gus hugs him and goes back to building his castle.

Walking over to sit with Em I smile. “What brings you here?” 

“I wanted to talk to you and I know this is the time you are here with him.” He smiles at Gus.

“What do you want to talk about?” I look from him to Gus.

“Brian.” I look at him and can’t help the smile on my face.

“What about him?” I look at him again as I pull my sketchpad out getting ready to sketch Gus playing. 

“You are crazy about him.” He laughs when I look at him I nodding.

“Yes I am, but things aren’t that easy.” 

“Why?” He looks puzzled.

“Because he is still married. Because he is just coming out.” I start.

“Because he is making you jealous when he is out with someone else. Justin, you don’t ever get jealous. Which tells me that you are in love with him.” Looking up I see him smiling.

“I know. He’s rubbing off on me in that field. It’s so cute on him. But the thing is, I never”, But before I could finish Emmett looks at me.

“Don’t fucking say it Taylor. How did you and I hook up? From a party.” 

“That’s different Em, you weren’t THE client. You were his cousin.” I smile as he nods his head.

“Ok so he made a client a friend.” I see a man out of the corner of my eye kneel by Gus. I know that back and just start to sketch.

“Justin, someone is.” Emmett looks at me. “It’s Brian.” We both laugh.

As I continue sketching, Emmett goes on to tell me about his wild night with some hunky man.

As we talk Brian comes over and smiles. “Do you let just anyone walk up to your son?” 

“Nope, just strange men I love.” I stand up to kiss him, but see the panic in his eyes.

“I um, I’m sorry.” He kisses me.

“Well I need to go. Bye Gussy. Bye pretties.” Emmett hugs us both, whispering something to us both.

“So what did he say to you?” Brian asks.

“Told me to be careful. And to be happy.” I smile.

“Are you?” he smiles.

“Very much so.” We sit down. “So what did he say to you?” 

“Not to hurt you or he would have my balls for lunch. What is it with this group and balls?” We laugh out. 

“Well it is full of gay men. And balls are our thing.” We laugh even harder as Gus jumps up on my lap.

“Daddy, firsty.” I hand him my water so he can have a drink.

“Hi Bwi.” He jumps into Brian’s arms and kisses him.

“Hey buddy.” He tickles him.

“I made cawthel. Come thee” He pulls us both to see the castle he made.

After playing with Gus and watching him with Brian, I knew I was falling even more.

He leans over and kisses my neck, looking around before looking at Gus. “Kisth him awreedy.” He laughs as he kisses me.

Whispering in my ear after we break the kiss. “I feel the same way Sunshine.” 

I nod my head knowing that this was going to be a very good thing. Now if we could both get past this jealousy stuff. 

“It’s cute.” He tells me.

“What is?”

“Your jealousy.” I slap his arm.

“Stop reading my mind.” He laughs as we take Gus to get ice cream and enjoying the rest of the day, and forgetting all about my gut feeling about ‘Harry’ 

Later that night after dropping Gus off with his mom, we are at the loft when Brian looks at me. 

“What?” I smile.

“Harry invited us to his resort this weekend.” I look at him like he’s crazy.

“He has a resort?” He smacks my ass as he looks at me.

“Yes, he has one. I told him we would be there.” I nod my head. One thing I want is for Brian to be able to come out of the closet, one way or the other.

“What kind is it?” I ask.

“Hello, Justin, it’s one of those Gay resorts. Where gay’s can go to do what gay’s do, and be comfortable with it.” I see his eyes sparkle and I know that no matter what, he probably needs to do this.

The rest of the week went by rather nicely. Brian and I spent time together both in and out of the loft. 

Soon the day came when we were heading to the resort. 

I look over at Brian who is driving. “You are so fucking adorable when you drive.” He looks at me smiling. 

“How so?”

“The way your eyes move and the way you hand touches the wheel just slightly when you are comfortable.” He blushes 

“You are adorable yourself.” He reaches over to run a hand on my neck. I take it, kissing the palm before placing it on my thigh.

“Justin, can I ask you something?” He looks at me then back to the road.

“Anything.” I smirk. “You want me to suck you off while you drive.” I sound excited, he laughs.

“No, I wanted to ask you if this makes us boyfriends.” 

“Brian you are still married.” I remind him. “But as far as anything else, yes it does. I mean as far as you and I are, we are.” He looks at me confused.

“Brian, I just don’t want to say what it is when you are still married. I don’t want to get hurt.” He looks at me smiling. “What?” 

“Nothing, could you reach in that notebook and get me the papers on top.” I look at him and do as he asks.

“What are these?” I ask as he points to them for me to look at.

“Mel and I filed yesterday. It should be legal in a few weeks.” My eyes get wide as saucers and he laughs.

“So you are sure about this?” I ask quietly. 

“Justin, this isn’t because of you. It’s because of Mel and me. We just aren’t _compatible_ for each other.” Smiling I lean over kissing his lips.

“I take it you are happy.” I laugh again.

“Well I mean if you are?” I answer.

“Justin, you can stop with feeling quilty. I might be in love with you, but I am happy about my decision to be with you.” I nod my head

“So I guess you want us to become official.” I ask, trying not to smile.

“Well only if you want to. I am just still a little freaked about all this.” I take his hand once more.

“Keep your eyes on the partner.” He looks at me smiling.

“Is that a cowboy reference or do you mean us as in partners?” I look at him

“Both.” I take out my sketchpad to draw him while we drive the rest of the way. Still hoping that this feeling I get on ‘Harry’ isn’t right.

**At the resort**

**Harry**

As I watch the jeep pull up with my personal guest in it I can’t help but smile. Having the bellboy take their bags to the room I greet them.

“Brian, Justin. So glad you could make it.” Hugging them both I see their eyes go huge.

“Wow.” Justin said looking around. 

“Well come on and I’ll show you around.” We start to walk as we talk about their drive here. 

“This is beautiful.” Justin tells me.

“Yes, a very nice place to sketch.” I smile at him.

“Very much.” I can’t help the smile that I have plastered on my face seeing the looks on their faces.

“Come on, there’s lots more.” Walking them through the resort I start to tell them some things.

“When Henry and I got this place we wanted it to be a place of warmth and love.” 

_Oh Harry this place is perfect. We can let every gay man come here and be themselves. A place where they can go and not worry about their life out there. A place they can feel safe.” Henry said smiling._

_“I love it to. We can make this place special.” I tell him._

_“Just like you.” He kisses me as we move to the next area._

Brian’s voice brings me back to where we are. “What is this room?” He points to where all the men are lined up on the floor.

“It’s the room where the men come and meditate. It’s very relaxing. Henry and I used to meditate in our time.” Smiling I remember it like it was yesterday.

_“You can’t do it like that Harry. You have to relax more. Let it over take you.” Henry tells me._

_“I am relaxed, see.” Taking my hand and placing it on my dick, making him laugh._

_“That’s not relaxed, that’s hard.” He grins at me._

_“Henry, what better way to relax the sex?” I pout as he shakes his head. Sighing I close my eyes as well. Just to have him tackle me._

_“Henry!” laughing as he kisses me hard. Making love on the floor before anyone else showed up._

I smile at the memory. “Some really good ways of relaxing in there.” Moving on we head to the pool area. Smiling as the memories of our love making persist in my head.

Once we get to the garden area Justin looks at Brian with wide eyes.

“Go for it Sunshine.” I see Justin take out the sketchpad as we all sit down having a drink.

“Brian, this place meant the world to me and Henry. We got it at a very reasonable price and made it into some worth billions of dollars. It is the most visited resort in the country. It was and is our home. I also have lots of money saved up from this place.” I wipe a tear as Brian looks at me.

“It’s a nice place.” 

“Yes and the workers here are wonderful as well. They give you no hard times, well unless it’s off the clock and they agree. But they know it’s not in the rules, but they are entitled to living to. Every bill for the place is automatically taken from the account.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Brian looks to Justin smiling at what he sees on the pad. I look over to see him drawing Brian and me.

“He’s good.” I remark.

“No, he’s brilliant.” Brian smiles with pride.

“You love him?” He looks at Justin who smiles at him and without a doubt, I know he does.

“Very much. It’s odd how it all happened. How did you meet Henry?” I smile at the memory of meeting my one true love.

“Well we met at resort actually. We would sit and talk for hours about opening our own resort one-day and what we would want in it. We wanted to make things more fun and relaxed because back then it was so little. You finish things in two days. So you needed more to do. But with Henry and I we made each day like new.” Smiling as I remember my lovers looks.

“Must have been nice.” Justin said sitting on Brian’s lap.

“It was. We were 24 when we met and I was in construction and he was in designing so it was perfect. We saved up enough money to buy this place when it was really in the rut. We fell in love so fast I thought it wouldn’t last. I thought if it was moving so fast that it wouldn’t last. But he was the love of my life.” I look at the two of them and can tell they feel the same way.

“Brian, Justin, if you love each other, whether it lasts a day or a life time, don’t back away from your heart. I won’t say there won’t be fights, but never go to bed angry. Talk about things. Henry and I would talk for hours and sometimes, we would just hold each other as we looked into each other’s eyes, letting our hearts speak.” I wipe a tear off my cheek.

“You miss him.” Justin remarks.

“Yes I do. When he died, I never thought I would find someone that I had so much in common with. Then Brian came along and it reminded me of me. I used to be so in the closet as well.” They look at me.

“I was. But with the help of a brave, funny and loving man I am now one of the proudest men in the world. And I can see Justin is your Henry.” He pulls Justin back into him.

“He has helped me.”

“I know. You are more open about who you are. Brian, you are very loved by this man, as well as others.” He nods his head.

“Now me, I had one hell of a life. From making out with Henry to coming out to my family. Losing my family and having Henry there to help me through it. He was the best thing to ever happen to me.” I look out to the garden, which had been Henry’s idea, and it’s one of the guests’ favorite places.

“This is a beautiful place.” Justin runs a hand over Brian’s which is now on Justin’s leg.

“Thank you.” I answer.

“Well let’s see what you drew Sunshine.” I smile at the pet name Brian has given Justin. My heart skips a beat for him.

“What?” He laughs looking at me.

“I just miss Henry. I’m just a lonely old man. Not sexually, just in general. I have no one to share this with.” I move my arms in circles to show them what I mean.

“Well you have us as friends.” Brian tells me. I smile, but it’s not the same.

“Well why don’t you boys follow me I’ll show you the office that overlooks this whole place.” Walking up to the office as Justin looks out the now full figured round windows over looking the whole resort.

“Wow, this is incredible.” Justin breathes out.

“Yes I like to keep an eye out, but I usually just come in here to check on stuff. There are usually no problems here but if there is I want to be able to see it if it’s outside.” I move over to the desk while I smile at how Brian and Justin are in awe. 

“So why are you sharing all this with us?” Justin asks.

“Brian, this is the book I was telling you about. The one that holds all the papers for the place.” I show him before putting it back in the safe.

“Why are you telling us this?” Brian looks at me.

“Just because. I thought you might think it’s interesting.” I smile at him.

After showing them the rooms, I leave them to themselves, and go into my own room where my doctor is waiting.

“Harry, you are over doing yourself.” She tells me.

“I needed to show them this stuff. I am trying to look out for them.” I reply.

“But you are killing yourself.”

“Non sense, life is killing me.” I sit down as she comes and sits on my lap.

“Uncle Harry, I just don’t want to see you die before your time.” She hugs me.

“Honey you know I’m dying. You know I don’t have a lot of time left. Hell you’re my doctor.” I squeeze her hand.

“I know and it hurts to see you so over doing it.” 

“Sam, I’m happy.” I tell her.

“I know.” She whispers. “But it doesn’t mean I can’t look out for you.” I smile at her innocence.

“Well I am going to lie down. I love you baby.” I kiss her cheek.

“I love you to, and I know you love that Brian guy.” Turning I look at her.

“I love him and Justin as friends.” I tell her, giving her a look to not question me.

After she leaves I lay down looking at a picture of Henry and I. “I miss you. I love you and I will be with you soon.” 

Taking the picture off the table I hold it close to, kissing it, crying and falling asleep.

**Sam**

After leaving my uncle I head to Brian and Justin’s room. Knocking on the door I smile when Justin opens it.

“Hi, I’m Sam, Harry’s” But before I can finish Brian sticks his hand out.

“Harry’s niece. Come in.” I walk in and sit down looking at them. 

“Something wrong?” I wipe a tear and just look at Justin.

“Did I do something?” he asks, I shake my head.

“Then what is it?” Brian asks as the sit next to me.

“It’s my uncle. I am not only his niece but his doctor.” They look at me. “What can’t a girl be a doctor?” 

“Of course just shocking that you are his niece to.” 

“My dad died when I was little, Harry took me in and has loved me and treated me like I was his. Him and Henry were great.” 

“I bet they loved you.” Justin smiled.

“Ya, They were so happy. When Henry got sick with Cancer, he made Harry promise to keep this place going.” 

“And now?” Brian looks at me looking like he was shocked I told them Henry died of cancer.

“He has some feelings for you. But it’s not the love you have with Justin.” He looks at me in shock.

“He what with me?” He looks at Justin.

“Brian, Justin, I want to thank you for making him happier then he has been in awhile. He enjoys being with you guys.” I wipe a tear. 

“But.” Both were looking at me.

“But he’s dying. He’s an old man. His heart is giving out fast. He’s not going to make it much longer.” I lean into him, covering my face with my hand, crying as I see through my fingers Brian and Justin looking at each other wondering what’s going on.


End file.
